


Yes, Dad, I have a dog?

by DoNotPullTheBeigeLever



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek's a Wolf, Stiles and Derek are both idiots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-24
Updated: 2014-02-24
Packaged: 2018-01-13 15:16:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1231234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoNotPullTheBeigeLever/pseuds/DoNotPullTheBeigeLever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Not only did you come over to my house to use the shower because your own hot water is blown but you were caught in the shower so you transformed into a wolf to hide from dad in embarrassment and now you’ve just admitted to using girly scented body wash which my father and I never used at all”<br/>Derek groaned and buried his head in his hands “Oh shut up”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yes, Dad, I have a dog?

All Stiles could do was laugh.

He honestly could not stop laughing

“Stiles, could you explain this?” His Dad asked, raising an eyebrow and looking at his son

“Uh... I forgot to tell you, you know I was at Scott’s the other night and I came home late and-“

“I understand, but there is such thing as the ability to make a phone call”

“Sorry dad. I honestly forgot.” Stiles looked down. He actually felt quite ashamed that his father was disappointed in him, but he still could barely stop grinning at the situation

His dad just sighed “Next time... just let me know sooner. We’ll talk about this over dinner.” he paused, looked back into stiles’ room and smiled. “Just... look after him”

He barely left the room before Stiles turned around and burst out laughing at what was in front of him.

A gigantic black wolf, which could almost be mistaken for an enormous dog was sitting obediently in the middle of Stile’s room.

“Oh my god. I thought he would never leave.” Stiles’ laughed  
“I still can’t believe that happened” he laughed again and fell onto his bed before looking back at the large creature before him which gave him a glare.

“It’s your fault for getting caught Derek”

The wolf just barked and pulled and the leg of his jeans before leaping up beside him and smothering Stile’s face into the mattress.

“Ok, ok, I understand that you are angry” Stiles laughed.

Derek growled and picked up his clothes in his mouth before trotting straight for the bathroom.  
Stiles rolled over onto his back and closed his eyes, waiting for the grumpy alpha to return

“Derek, it’s your fault that dad caught you” he grinned, knowing that Derek could hear him from the bathroom. “You should always check to see if the house is occupied but noooo you just have to wander straight in and use-“ 

“The hot water went out in my apartment again, so I decided-“

“To be an idiot and get caught” Stiles swore that Derek growled as he threw a pillow at Stiles.

“Oh come on”, Stiles sat upwards holding the pillow and looked at the very exasperated Derek who just sat down on Stiles’ desk.

“It was stupid of me, yeah I know.” Derek sighed “I was in the area and I knew you’d be home so I thought...” He trailed off in honest embarrassment.

“That’s cool dude. I don’t care that you just wanted to come over to hog my hot water but next time, text me so I can warn you about being caught by my dad who now thinks that I have a pet dog/wolf hybrid thing”

Derek laughed “Oh, and I did notice that you just recently used... uh, what it was called? “Fruity berry sent. Girls body wash” in the shower” Derek grinned at Stiles who groaned

“That,” Stiles pointed in the direction of the bathroom “was by accident”

“Yeah right” he raised his eyebrows

“It was! There was nothing left on the shelf and my dad picked it up in mistake for shampoo”

“Shampoo that uh...” Derek pulled out his phone, scrolled through the images and read off the screen.  
“....has new orange blossom fragrance added to bring extra life into your day”

Derek roared with laughter as Stiles reached over and grabbed the phone from his grasp 

“Oh you did not!”

“Oh yes. I took pictures”

Stiles was silent as he scrolled through the images, but suddenly stopped and looked at Derek slowly. 

“Dude.....”

“What?” Derek was still laughing, trying to ignore the strange look of triumph on Stiles’ face

“Did you… oh man! You used the body wash.”

The laughter died down and Derek looked at Stiles in amusement “No I didn't”

“Uh, yes you did!” Stiles laughed with a grin “I ain't’ no werewolf but I can smell it on you! Oh my god  
Derek, you used the girly body wash!”

Derek shifted in his seat awkwardly. “Yeah I did. But –“

He was cut off by Stiles’ howl of laughter. Stiles fell backwards onto the bed, not being able to keep a straight face any longer

“Stiles! It was by accident! I didn't realize what it was until I put it on!” Stiles just laughed harder, ignoring Derek’s explanation

“Oh come on! It was by accident! oh you would have- oh shut up – oh STILES STOP IT” Derek pleaded as Stiles just laughed harder. 

“This is a good day” Stiles wheezed out, trying to not laugh at Derek’s embarrassed face, which had now gone a deep shade of red

“Oh shut up” Derek said miserably and yanked his phone out of Stiles’ grasp on the bead

“Not only did you come over to my house to use the shower because your own hot water is blown but you were caught in the shower so you transformed into a wolf to hide from dad in embarrassment and now you've just admitted to using girly scented body wash which my father and I never used at all”  
Derek groaned and buried his head in his hands “Oh shut up” he mumbled with a smile, clearly warming up to the joke now. He got out of the chair and sat next to Stiles on the bed 

“Yeah, but at least I didn't have to trek home without a car because I crashed it” Derek laughed at Stiles face turned from laughter to equal embarrassment before he grinned again

“At least I didn't have to run through a house naked to hide before turning into a wolf which now you are going to be doing for a very long time because dad thinks you’re my new pet dog”  
Derek groaned and hit Stiles on the shoulder before they just looked at each other for a few seconds before laughing

“Oh god....”

“How are we going to work this out?”

“We’ll find a way. Somehow...” Derek smiled before lying back on Stile’s bed

“Uh what are you doing?”

“Relaxing” Derek closed his eyes with a content smile “If I’m going to be here for a long time, I might as well get comfortable”

Stiles laughed and then gasped as Derek only looked alarmed for a few seconds before muttering 

“stairs” and transformed into a large wolf in front of him

“Holy shit wow “Stiles gazed at the huge dark wolf lying on his bed. “Wow Derek holy shit”  
The wolf struggled for a few minutes with Stile’s help to de-tangle his clothes from Derek’s wolf body just before the Sheriff turned up

“By the way, you need to take him to the vet, Stiles” He said as he walked into Stiles room and lifted and eyebrow at the wolf lounging on Stiles’ bed which honestly didn't look animal like at all.

“He’s just getting used to his new surroundings.... “, Stiles grinned form his seat next to the wolf 

“sorry dad, but he uh... Likes to sleep on my bed, so no need for a dog mat at all” 

His dad just raised an eyebrow “ok.... I’ll leave you two to uh... bond or whatever.... Dinner will be on soon.” He left the room before yelling back “ I haven’t burnt it “

“Proud of you” Stiles yells back

There was a strange laugh or bark from Derek

“Oh shut it wolf boy”

Derek just rolled his eyes, grinned a wolfy grin and rolled around on his back with his tongue lounging out of his mouth

“Stop leaving hair in my bed!”

Derek just barked and wagged his tail, clearly enjoying the torment.

“Just be careful that I don’t shave you during the night” Stiles warned at the wolf that clearly didn’t care.

Laughing, Stiles reclined next to the wolf, ruffled the fur on its head before getting comfortable.

“Your fur is soft”  
There was a quiet content noise from the back of the wolf’s throat as they both closed their eyes as they lapsed into silence.

“You know,” Stiles broke the silence after a few minutes “I’m going to smell like dog tomorrow”  
Derek just laughed a good hearty wolf bark before they both fell asleep.


End file.
